Crack The Shutters It's Christmas Time
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Captain Swan Secret Santa Gift. Just some fluffy Christmas stuff with the Swan-Jones family. Oh, and daddy!Killian. One-Shot.


_(__Sooo, this is my Secret Santa gift for Romy and I decided to put it up on here now, too. I basically tried to link her wish for fluff and her wish for some daddy!Killian, I hope you all like it.)_

.

.

Outside the room the sun was slowly making its way up in the sky, illuminating the dark blue night sky with flashes of orange and yellow, the few clouds on the sky shimmering pink in the light of the rising sun. Moon and stars were slowly giving away to the broad daylight, letting the fallen snow glitter. The branches of the trees on the side of the street were covered in frozen morning dew, shimmering icy blue and pearly white. The streets themselves were covered in perfectly white snow, only some of it in dumb and mushy since it was a Sunday morning in a quiet little town in Maine.

But inside the room everything was dark. The shutters were down, only the rims of it were shimmering golden with daylight. In the bed in the center of the room lay two figures, their limbs completely entwined. Her head was placed on his chest, over his slowly but steadily beating heart. Their legs were entwined, his arms around her, his hand entangled in her hair, hers placed over his chest. The blanket was splayed over them, warming their bodies. She was snuggled against him when she slowly, still sleepy pried one eye open. In the darkness she could make out his outlines. She couldn't make out his features but it didn't matter, she already knew them by heart. With a yawn she rolled her head slightly to the side, both of her hands coming up to cover her mouth, peeking from under the covers.

Underneath her blankets it was all warm and cozy while above it the air was fresh and Emma could feel the body heat escape from her hands, her digits growing cold rather quickly. With a small smile on her lips the blond lifted one of her hands to his face, softly tracing his features until he began to stir under the covers, shifting his weight ever so slightly, his arms holding her a little tighter, his naked body pressing against hers in an even more delicious way than before. She added her second hand to her first, her fingers tracing his jaw line, caressing his scruff tenderly. His stubbles leaving a tingling feeling in her fingertips. He let out a low groan and turned his head so that his face was buried in her golden tresses.

"Can you wake me later, love?" he asked, his voice heavy and hoarse with sleep.

A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth, pulling them upwards ever so slightly. By the way his body was reacting to her presence and her touches she knew he didn't _really_ mind. So she slowly let her hand wander from his jawline to his neck and then down to his chest, her fingers brushing over his chest hair before coming to a rest over his steadily beating heart, her fingers drawing lazy circles on his bare skin. When she turned her head and pressed soft kisses to his chest he hummed contently, his hand slowly wandering up her back, stopping at the juncture of her shoulders and her neck. He flexed his fingers, his digits becoming entangled in her long golden tresses that were barely visible in the dark room. He pulled ever so slightly, tilting her head and angling his so there lips were pressed together.

At first the kiss was slow and lazy but quickly it became passionate and hungry and hot and when the pirate pulled his princess on top of him she let out a strangled moan against his lips, hers parting underneath his, his tongue slipping into her mouth immediately, exploring, plundering like she was the most precious treasure he had ever found.

By now Emma was used to the feeling of being treasured.

At first she had found it hard to believe that anyone could love _her_, the lost girl, the broken woman, so fiercly but here he was proving her wrong time and time again.

He had chosen her the moment they had met and from that day on over and over again. The once selfish villainious pirate had proved to be a hero when he came back when Henry was kidnapped and in Neverland when he did _everything_ to help her get her son back. And once they had been back in Storybrooke it had been up to her to make a choice. A choice between the pirate and the Dark One's son.

Surprisingly she hadn't had any problems in choosing who she wanted to be with. She had chosen him, her pirate, Hook, _Killian Jones_.

And she didn't regret it.

Not for one single day.

Since the day she had chosen him and now, a little over five years had passed.

About a four years ago he had asked her mother for something. Something that was now placed on Emma's ring finger.

_Her grandmother's ring._

It was hard to believe that he had not only chosen her, _no,_ he had basically promised her to stay at her side for the rest of her life. And there was nothing she wanted more than just that so of course her answer had been yes.

Since then everything had just gotten better and better and it was really hard to belive that after _everything_ that had happened they found their happily ever after in each other's arms.

By now Emma could understand her parents. She still wasn't that optimistic, after all growing up in a land without magic made it pretty hard to believe in an happy ending but as time passed she started to believe in true love and she firmly believed she had found it in Killian Jones, her husband.

She had everything she could've wished for, she had her parents, her son, Henry - who she shared with the Evil Queen and the Dark One's son but that was quite alright, they were part of Henry's life and Emma knew they all loved him so it was perfectly fine for him to have two mothers and one father - she had Killian Jones, the infamous Captain Hook who loved her more fiercly than anyone had ever done before.

His groan brought her out if her thoughts and back to the reality where Killian traced her curves with his hand as if he wanted to paint a picture of her just by knowing every hill and valley of her body. As if he didn't know them all already.

She rolled her hips against his teasingly, making him moan with desire.

"_Love_," he whispered and she smiled against his lips.

"_Darling_," she whispered back and felt his smile against hers.

There were no exchanges of "good mornings", there never had been. Both of them knew that the moring was "good" when they woke up as an entangled mess.

Killian rolled them over, so he was hovering above her, pecking her lips over and over again, then he pulled away.

"_Killian_," she groaned as he lifted the covers of them, getting out of the bed.

She shivered slightly, pulling the blanket back over the center of her body, her arms and legs free.

"I'll be right back, love," he reassured her and Emma closed her eyes, trusting him.

There was a noise and then bright daylight filled the room, embracing her face and her body. Slowly she opened her eyes again, blinking owlishly against the sunlight that fell into the room.

He heard him coming back to bed, felt the mattress dip as he sat down right in front of her. She looked up, right into his piercing blue eyes, then she felt his fingers on her skin, tracing her features, wandering down her bare arm, finally caressing the skin of her leg right under her hip.

He leaned forward, his lips pressing against hers gently. When he tried to pull back she slung her arms around his neck, sitting up with him as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly pressed against his body. She let herself fall back onto the mattress, Killian following her, both of their limbs hopelessly entangled once again when the door bell rang.

Breaking away from her lips her pirate frowned at her and she raised one eyebrow at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"We can't. It's Sunday," she said causally and the moment realization struck him the door bell rang again.

Softly pushing him off of her she rose, grabbing the black shirt that lied discarded on the floor, putting it on, she quickly walked over to their closet, putting on a new pair of underwear and then she was running down the stairs and opening the door before the intruder could ring a third time.

"Henry," she smiled widely and her sixteen year old son raised an eyebrow at his mother after giving her a quick glance over.

"Couldn't you, like, get dressed or something?" he asked reproachfully but the amusement that tainted his voice took the sharpness from his words.

Emma smirked at him but Henry just raised a hand before she could say anything.

"Don't, just don't, mom," he said quickly, a wide smirk on his lips.

"What shan't she say, lad? That about a minute ago she wore _nothing_ at all?" a voice behind Emma announced and Henry grimaced.

"Thanks, I really don't need to know if I was interrupting or anything."

"Well, actually-"

Emma nudged him in the side before he could say anything else that was _not_ meant for her _son's_ ears.

"Thank you, mom. Now, let me in if you don't mind?"

Stepping aside Emma ruffled her hair through Henry's brown hair as he entered the house, gaining another raised brow from her son.

"I'm too old for that," he growled but both grown-ups shook their heads.

"You're never too old, lad," Killian smirked.

Emma watched as her husband and her son walked over to the kitchen together, side by side, their shoulders almost touching. It was strange that five years ago Henry had been a little boy and now he was as tall as Killian, taller than her. Her little boy was almost a man.

The smile on her face faltered for a second as she thought about the first ten years of his life, about the time that she had missed. Henry had forgiven her a long time ago, had understood the decision she had made.

When she heard laughter from the kitchen she slowly made her way to the room a part of her family was in.

The smile on her lips returned full force when she saw Henry sitting at the table while Killian was making scrambled eggs only a few feet away from him. Her son was talking animatedly to her husband about his weekend. More precisely the girl he had spent most of his weekend with. Her son was currently dating Ava Zimmer, also known as Gretel. At first Emma had been pretty surprised since Ava and Henry hadn't been exactly close and the girl was half a year older than him but by now it had been going on for two months and as long as her boy was happy she was happy to.

Right now both of them were blissfully unaware of her presence and so they simply continued their conversation.

"-lad, how far- you know?" Killian was saying at the moment and his movements were accompanied by his typical head nod and Emma didn't have to see his face to know he was winking.

She saw Henry shifting his weight in his seat, a wide smirk plastered all over his face.

"We got to the second base and we almost got to the third but Nicholas _kinda_ interrupted us..." he said and Emma smirked widely.

""Kinda" interrupted you?" Emma grinned and both of her boys spinning around to face her, Killian with a raised eyebrow and Henry with flushed cheeks.

"Mom! How long have you been standing there?" he asked, scratching his scalp sheepishly

"Long enough, kid," she replied.

When Killian had started to tell her about Henry's experiences with Ava Emma first had felt extremly uncomfortable. It had been hard to accept that he was growing up, that he was making his own experiences in love and, well, _everything else_. But Killian had helped her to get used to the thought of her son getting intimate with someone by, yeah, getting intimate with _her_.

Emma joined Killian at the stove, opening one of the drawers and taking out a spatula, swatting his hook away.

"How often did I tell you not to use your _hook_ to make scrambled eggs? You are ruining all the pans!" she smirked and her husband shrugged.

"It's easier that way."

"If you want to buy me another frying pan, be my guest, use your hook."

He took the spatula from her hand, winking at her.

"Well I certainly will _use_ it later, just-"

Henry cleared his throat, reminding Emma and Killian that he was still here. Emma spun around, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching her son curiously.

"So, how did he interrupt you?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, he just burst into the room while we were- you know."

Emma covered her smile by snatching some of the scrambled eggs from the spatula Killian held out to her, with a wide grin plastered across his own lips.

"Mom! Don't look at me like that, and Killian? I can feel you smirking!" Henry said, threading his fingers through his hair. "This ain't funny."

"Actually," Killian said, turning around with the frying pan in his hand, waiting for Emma to set the table. "It is if you think about it. Remember the one time you walked in on u-"

"Seriously! No! Don't remind me of _that_. I'm still traumatized because of that."

"Now you are dramatazing big time! Nothing happened," Emma said, sitting down next to Killian.

Henry shot her a death glare.

"Luckily. But I still saw more than I ever wanted to see from _you_," he gazed pointedly at the pirate.

Killian lifted his hand and hook in mock defence.

"You could have knocked, you know," he said smirking, then he filled his mouth with the scrambled eggs and started chewing.

Henry leaned forward over the table, giving both of them a reproachful look.

"Or you could have not, like, you know, _gone at it_ at the fucki-"

"Henry," both of the adults warned him at the same time.

"At the sheriff station," he finished his sentence.

Emma and Killian shared a look, a smik plastered across both of their faces.

"I don't want to know," Henry said, interrupting their moment, making Emma's grin widen.

They ate together in silence and once they finished breakfast Emma glanced at the clock.

"I'm just gonna get dressed, I guess they will be here soon?" Emma asked and Henry nodded.

"Gramps said they would bring all three of them and mom and Robin wanted to come over to."

"What about the crocodile, Belle, Lady Bell and Neal?"

"I guess they will be here too in like-" Henry quickly glaced at the clock. "-half an hour."

"Then I'll just take a shower," she said, getting up.

"Shall I join-"

"Killian!" mother and son yelled at the same time.

"Alright, alright. I'll clean this up," Killian said, also getting up.

He took the plate from Emma's hand and strolled over to the kitchen sink, then he turned to settle down next to Henry again.

"You're the best," Emma said lovingly, pressing her lips briefly against his stubbled cheek.

"I know," he replied smugly, turning his head and capturing his lips with her own until Henry cleared his throat again.

"Mom, you're running out of time."

"I'm already gone."

.

.

Snow and Charming arrived exactly thirty minutes later, the kids in tow. Emma's hair was still wet and she barely wore any make-up when she opened the door, but at least she was decently dressed now.

"Mommy!" a voice yelled and immediately Emma knelt down, letting the tiny boy wrap his arms around her and lifting him up.

She buried her face in his messy black hair that was so much like his fathers. The boy covered her face with wet, noisy kisses.

"Missed you, mommy," he said and she ruffled his hair.

Not so long ago she would have told anyone who told her that that it just had been a day, _it was impossible to miss someone after one only day_, but after she had met Killian her life had drastically changed.

Now she just wrapped her arms around her son even more tightly, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his cheek softly.

"I missed you too, Liam," she replied lovingly, then she looked over her son's head to her parents, who each held one of their twin daughters at one hand.

Ruth and Eva had been born about one and a half year before Liam which made them four and a half year old. They were fraternal twins and while Eva had straight hair as black as her mother's with big blue eyes and Ruth had the dark blond hair of her father but instead of blue eyes she had brown ones, like the grandmother she was named after. Both of the girls were beautiful but in Emma's eyes there was no one in all the realms who was more beautiful than her own kids.

"Wanna come in?" Emma asked smiling, opening the door wider, letting her parents and siblings enter while she still held Liam in her arms, who still held on to her tightly.

"Are the others already there?"

The blond shook her head.

"Neal usually is late but Regina-"

"I heard my name?" a voice came from behind them and Emma spun around facing Regina, Robin and Roland who were standing in the door way.

"Come in, we are almost complete," Emma said and all three of them entered the house.

"Neal's not here?" the former Evil Queen asked, taking off her coat and hanging it up next to the others.

"No, but I'm kinda used to that by now," the blond laughed lightly.

"Love, I can't get the lighter to work!" Killian's voice called from the living room.

"Then ask Henry to help you!"

"He just ran off with his phone glued to his ear."

Emma and Regina exchanged a glance.

"I am going to get him," the brunette said and Emma shot her a grateful look.

"Thank you," she said.

The other woman shrugged.

"He is our son after all, isn't he?"

Emma nodded again. Once Regina had gone off to find Henry Killian joined them in the floor.

"Hello lad," he said in a smooth voice that sent shivers down Emma's spine and inappropriate thoughts through her mind.

"Papa!" Liam yelled and wiggled out of Emma's arms so his father could take the boy with the emerald green eyes from her.

"How is my laddie doing?" he asked affectionately, threading his hand through the boy's dark hair.

"I stole granny's pin," he said proudly, tucking out a golden hair pin from within the light blue jacket he wore.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"You taught him how to steal?" she asked reproachfully.

"No, he did it all by himself," Killian announced proudly, a wide smirk plastered all across his face.

"Henry!" Liam suddenly yelled and his parents turned around to face his older brother who knelt down, ready to greet his younger brother.

Liam wiggled out of Killian's embrace and ran over to Henry who stood a few feet away from them. Killian's arm wrapped around Emma's waist naturally, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"He's growing up so fast," the blond sheriff princess murmured, leaning back against her husband.

"Are you implying something?" her pirate asked back, nuzzling her neck.

She suppressed a low moan.

"Like what?"

"Like you want another one? I mean, I wouldn't mind another wee one, preferably a lass this time, just as gorgeous as her mother, with blond curls and green eyes..." he whispered into her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"She will have your blue eyes," she whispered back, turning in his arms so they stood face to face.

He stared at her, eyes wide sparkling with joy and wonder.

"_Will_?" he repeated. "You're-?"

She nodded, a soft smile dancing across her lips. His head tilted forwards, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss.

It took them a while to break apart, but when they finally did they both practically glew with glee and joy, happiness radiating from them in an endless stream.

"I love you more than you will ever know, my love," he whispered against her lips.

"I think I get a pretty good idea," she replied, pecking him on the lips shortly. "I love you too."


End file.
